Pour l'étreinte
by Di-Bee
Summary: Helen est persuadée qu'un autre sens se cache sous les dernières paroles de John, et est déterminée à le comprendre. Romance John/Helen *Pour Kei   *


Titre : Pour l'étreinte

Auteur : DiBee

Résumé : Helen est persuadée qu'un autre sens se cache sous les dernières paroles de John, et est déterminée à le comprendre. Romance John/Helen

Spoiler : Post Haunted

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : Pas à moi pas de sous

Notes : Pour Shykeiro, dont c'est l'anniversaire, et qui a bien mérité une pareille 'punition' après que j'ai été purement incapable de lire aucune de ses fics sans lire étreinte au lieu d'éternité, et ce depuis un bout de temps. Na! Bonne fête :p Profites bien de ta journée=)=)

John était 'parti' depuis déjà plusieurs jours. Ou étais-ce des semaines? C'était dur à dire, elle perdait la notion du temps. Etonnamment, il lui semblait passer plus vite. Peut-être d'être si absorbée dans ses recherches.

Sur une feuille de papier sur laquelle elle passait et repassait la main depuis des heures, y recopiant à l'infini la même phrase, les mêmes mots, y cherchant un sens, un qui lui aurait échappé en une centaine et quelques d'années.

Quand il les avait prononcés, il y avait une lueur, dans ses yeux... Un pincement au coeur qu'elle n'avait pas pu effacer depuis.

Pour l'éternité. Ces mots, cette langue, c'était leur code. Mais pour un instant, elle se demandait s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose de plus derrière cette façon qu'il avait eu de la regarder. 'Pour la dernière fois'.

Elle crispa les mâchoires et passa la main sur ses yeux. Elle commençait à fatiguer, et si tant est qu'elle ne l'aurait admis à personne d'autre, elle n'était pas aveugle à ce point. Quoiqu'elle eut à ce moment un sérieux doute sur sa vue.

Ses yeux se posèrent une nouvelle fois sur les mots qu'elle avait fini par gribouiller 'à l'ancienne' avec des fioritures qu'elle n'avait pas utilisées depuis... une éternité. Les lettres finirent par se brouiller sous son regard, et elle se leva d'un bond, ne remarquant même pas que le fauteuil était tombé derrière elle. Elle avait cru voir les mots se réécrire sous ses yeux.

"Pour l'étreinte"

Elle effleura la feuille une fois de plus, et s'éloigna vers la porte de son bureau d'un pas inégal. Elle avait en tête un dialogue, une poignée de mots en vérité. Un échange qui les avait marqués tous les deux. Mais jamais...

Jamais elle n'aurait fait cette association d'idées dans un autre contexte, mais aujourd'hui, elle pouvait revoir la scène.

Une scène où tous deux, à l'époque, échangeaient des regards pleins de doubles sens alors que leurs amis les plus proches échangeaient des théories dont ils s'étaient tous deux détachés depuis un moment déjà. James semblait attendri par leur proximité, Nikola exaspéré. Nigel, lui, paraissait indifférent, mais ils avaient appris à ne pas tenir rigueur de l'inexpressivité de leur ami.

Ils n'étaient qu'assis l'un à côté de l'autre, mais tous les témoins de la scène pouvaient dire qu'il y avait bien plus derrière cette intimité toute simple. Doucement, mais sûrement néanmoins, le bras de John se glissait autour de la taille de la jeune femme, qui, loin de s'en plaindre, profitait de la douce chaleur que le contact propageait. Nikola poussa un soupir qui se perdit dans le bruit des hurlements du vent au dehors. Il faisait bon à l'intérieur, et le temps tourmenté n'incitait aucun des associés à quitter la chaleur du foyer Magnus, bien que leur hôte ne se soit retiré plus d'une demi heure plus tôt, laissant Helen diriger le débat -tout en ayant parfaitement conscience que la placement de la jeune femme auprès de son prétendant était 'stratégique'.

Une fois qu'elle se fut totalement lovée dans ses bras, les lèvres de John se trouvaient suffisamment proche de son oreille pour qu'il puisse y murmurer sans que quiconque ne surprenne ses paroles. "J'aimerais que cette étreinte puisse être la dernière, Helen. Qu'elle ne finisse jamais, de toute notre éternité."

Helen fut ramenée au présent par une main sur son épaule, et elle lança un regard perdu à celui qui avait interrompu ses pensées, quelques larmes s'étant déjà frayé un passage sur ses joues. Cette vision ne fit qu'augmenter l'inquiétude et la sollicitude dans les yeux de Big Foot, qui, une fois de plus, tentait de prendre soin d'elle au mieux possible.

Le poids sur son coeur n'était pas près de partir, mais à présent qu'elle se rappelait où exactement elle avait vu ce sourire, ce même sourire, elle était en paix. Elle assura d'un signe de tête à son fidèle ami qu'elle allait se reprendre, et accepta avec gratitude la tasse de thé qu'il lui tendait. Elle ne reconnaissait pas le fumet, et déduisit qu'il devait s'agir d'une de ses propres décoctions, mais elle n'était pas encore en état de discuter. Pas plus qu'elle ne l'avait été, à l'époque, après avoir tourné, et retourné ses mots dans sa tête.


End file.
